Sleepless in Konoha
by aej1085
Summary: Naruto forgets a very important day. A Naruto/Sakura Valentine oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Sleepless in Konoha**

Naruto groaned as he turned onto his side trying to get into a comfortable position. He had been tossing and turning like this for hours, but how was he supposed to sleep when instead of sleeping in his nice warm bed he was banished to the cold, uncomfortable couch. She hadn't even given him a blanket just thrown the pillow at him and slammed the door in is face. He flopped onto his stomach and adjusted the pillow hoping for some relief from his exhaustion. Naruto cursed softly as he pulled an empty cup of ramen from behind his pillow. It wasn't fair he thought bitterly turning onto his back, he was being forced to suffer all because of one little mistake.

_It was like any other day, or so he thought at the time, he had just returned the night before from a month long mission in Wave country and into the welcoming arms of his loving wife, Sakura. One year later and they still acted like newlyweds, so he thought nothing of it when he felt two small arms wrap around his waist and small kisses up his neck. He moaned as she nibbled his ear, "Sakura-chan don't you have a shift at the hospital?" _

_She smirked and stopped her slow torture, "I'm surprised you of all people are complaining." _

"_It's not that, it's just that you're not the only one who gets in trouble when you're late." Naruto shuddered at the memory of the look on Tsunade's face after Sakura had been late for the eighth day in a row._

_Sakura laughed, "Stop whining she healed you afterward." She looked at her watch and frowned she had five minutes to get to the hospital. She quickly kissed her husband goodbye and made her way to the door._

"_I can't wait to see what you have planned for tonight," She yelled back to him before shutting it behind her._

"_Tonight?" He scratched his head in confusion. What was so special about tonight? It was still February so it couldn't be her birthday and their anniversary was in June. He quickly went through in his head any other possible occasions and coming up empty he shrugged maybe he had just heard her wrong. Deciding not to worry about it, he ate his breakfast quietly anticipating Sakura's return so they could what she had started._

_----------------_

"_Naruto!" Someone was shaking him, he groggily tried to slap them away to stop them, but it only seemed to make it worse. "Naruto wake up!" He opened his eyes to find a bleary Sakura standing over him. He lifted his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes_

"_Sakura-chan what's going on?" _

"_Baka you fell asleep at your desk." That's right he remembered, he had been trying to finish his mission report before Sakura got back. He groaned as he realized that the finished report was now covered in a puddle of drool. "It took me hours to finish that." He muttered to himself angrily._

_Sakura kissed his forehead, "I'll help you fix it later. Now I'm going to go get ready. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." _

"_Get ready? Get ready for what?" He asked, but Sakura had already gone into their room and closed the door. _

_While she was getting ready Naruto tried to salvage his ruined report. He was so absorbed in the task that he didn't notice when she returned. Sakura cleared her throat in an effort to get his attention and grinned when she saw his look of obvious surprise. Naruto felt his mouth go dry as he stared at the beautiful sight before him. She had obviously gone to a lot of effort to get ready for tonight, her pink hair was pulled back in an elegant twist and she wore a backless red silk dress that made her emerald eyes even more striking. She had never looked more beautiful._

"_S-S-S-Sakura you look amazing." He sputtered as his eyes roamed over her body. _

_Sakura giggled and grabbed his hand pulling him to his feet, "So where are you taking me to dinner?"_

"_Dinner?" He furrowed his brow trying to figure out what she was talking about._

_Sakura gave him an odd look her gaze narrowing as she noticed his puzzled expression, "You didn't forget did you?"_

"_Ne, ne Sakura-chan I didn't forget." Quickly he tried to come up with a way to cover up his mistake, "It's, it's it's a surprise." He gave her his trademark grin. _

"_Naruto." Sakura wasn't buying into his lie._

"_Come on Sakura-chan," Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. He silently prayed that he could figure out what he was supposed to remember by the time they made it to the restaurant. _

_--------------_

"_Ichiraku's? You're taking me to Ichiraku's?" Sakura stared at the ramen stand in disbelief._

"_Of course, you said you were hungry right? What's better than ramen?!" He rubbed his stomach in anticipation and looked at his wife frowning at her lack of enthusiasm. "Is something wrong Sakura-chan?"_

"_No, no nothings wrong." She forced a smile, "Ramens great." _

_Buying her lie Naruto returned the smile. He pulled back the curtain to allow her into the stand all the while silently congratulating himself. The walk from their house to the stand hadn't helped him remember so he figured his best bet for now was to play it off like he did. Sakura would never know._

_-----------_

"_Sakura?! What the hell is wrong with you?" Dinner had been a disaster and that was putting it nicely. Sakura had barely touched her meal and refused to speak to him. On the walk back home he had tried to get her to talk to him, but all she would do was glare at him and quicken her pace so she wouldn't have to walk with him. He had tried to keep up with her but after a while he gave up and ended up following just a few feet behind her. They finally reached the house and he went to follow her inside only to have the door slammed in his face. Naruto pushed open the door and walked inside looking for Sakura. He found her sitting at the table with a wooden box in front of her. "Sakura?"_

_At the sound of her name she looked up and that's when he saw that she had been crying. "Sakura?" He tried to grab her hand, but she quickly jerked it away. Now he was scared usually when Sakura got mad he had a pretty good idea of what he had done wrong, but this time he was completely clueless._

"_Naruto what is today?" Her voice quivered slightly as she spoke._

"_Sakura-chan.." _

"_Answer the question."_

"_I-I-I don't know…Thursday?" At his answer she quickly stood up and he watched as she went to their bedroom. Unsure of what to do, Naruto hesitantly followed her stopping at the doorway he peered inside, "Sakura-chan are you…" He was interrupted when a pillow hit him in the face causing him to stumble backwards and the next thing he knew he was looking at the closed door to their bedroom. _

"_Sakura please let me in." He pleaded. He jiggled the handle hoping that she had forgot to lock, unfortunately he wasn't so lucky._

"_Sakura?" He called knocking at the door, "Come on Sakura. Look whatever it is I'm sorry. Please, please let me in." He waited a couple minutes hoping for an answer, when none came he tried knocking again only this time louder. "Let me in Sakura. I'm not going away until you tell me what's wrong." He sat on the floor still knocking on the door. "I can do this all night."_

_10 minutes later_

"_Sakura, please?" Naruto whined too tired to continue knocking. She hadn't said one word to him in the entire ten minutes. What had he done to make her this mad? And what was she talking about asking him what day it was? If she would only answer the door and talk to him. A growl from his stomach interrupted his thoughts. Deciding he could think better on a full stomach, Naruto got up and made his way to the kitchen. As he walked by the table he noticed the wooden box that Sakura had been holding earlier. Curiosity overriding his hunger, he opened it and gasped when he found and entire set of brand new weapons. He reached in a pulled out a shuriken, the metal glinting in the moonlight. He examined it noting that someone one had gone to a lot of effort in making these weapons, the craftsmanship was excellent. He would kill to have a set like this, his were in bad need of replacement. Why in the world would Sakura have this? While placing the shuriken back in the box he noticed a card lying beside it. On further inspection he noticed his name was written on it in Sakura's tidy scrawl. His curiosity peaked he quickly ripped the envelope open and pulled out the card. His eyes quickly scanned its few lines and upon finishing he felt all the color drain from his face. _

_Valentine's day, today was Valentine's day. Now all Sakura's earlier actions made sense dressing up, her disappointment in his food choice, her refusing to walk with him, slamming the door in his face, kicking him out of their bedroom and the new weapons set. He had completely forgotten about Valentine's day. Naruto put his head in his hands and groaned, she was never going to forgive him for this. Having lost his appetite, Naruto walked back toward their bedroom and picked up his pillow from the floor. It looked like he'd be sleeping on the couch tonight._

_-----------_

He gave up trying to count the tiles on the ceiling. Naruto turned back on his stomach, put his face in the pillow and screamed hoping to relieve some of his frustration. Maybe in some way he did deserve this by not being honest with Sakura in the first place. But in his defense he had been away on a mission for the past month, how was he supposed to remember anyway? It was no use he thought bitterly, as far as Sakura was concerned it was entirely his fault for forgetting. He wondered how long she was going to make him suffer for this.

"Naruto?" He jumped at the sound of her voice, he hadn't even heard her approach.

"Sakura-chan what's the matter?"

"I can't sleep."

I know the feeling he almost said, but stopped himself deciding it would be better to keep it to himself.

"I can't sleep because I miss you." Noticing his obvious surprise she continued, "Please come to bed Naruto." She held out her hand for him to take. Still too surprised to speak he took it and allowed her to gently pull him to the bedroom. "Sakura-chan," He found his voice. "I'm sorry for forgetting about Valentine's day." She stopped walking and he was afraid he had said something wrong, but when she turned around she was smiling. "It's alright Naruto I overreacted. Come on, " she tugged on his hand, "Lets go to bed." But instead of moving forward Sakura felt herself being pulled backward, "Naruto what…" He silenced her with a kiss. "Happy Valentine's day Sakura." He said with a sly grin after they finally broke apart.

"Naruto I can't quite remember, but I feel like there was something I started this morning that I didn't get a chance to finish. Do you have any idea what the might be?" Naruto looked genuinely confused until he felt Sakura's soft lips on his neck.

"I might be able to think of a couple of ways to help you remember." Sakura gasped as Naruto picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, maybe this night wasn't a total disaster after all.

The End

Happy Valentine's day everyone!


End file.
